Dick, Though (feat. Marsha)
Ace and Chica's friend, and Charles's girlfriend, Marsha sing about how much they want penis and how they're gonna handle it. Lyrics ''Ace I've been comin' for this one Fuck it up Ace V-holes, they for stupid hoes Can't grind all of this here on one of those I'm a bad bitch, I need dick, though (Dick, though) Fuck it up on his dick, though 1: Ace Fuck is that? Fuck is that? Fuck is, fuck is that? It's in my ass, bitch, look at, look at that Pretty whack, pretty whack, pretty-pretty whack Hoes don't have class, boy, you need to take her back Make it clap (make it clap, made it clap) Bitch slap (bitch slap, bitch slap) I need a map (Woo) For all of this ass 'cause you won't find jack Ladies, ladies (Ladies) Bitch, I'm having his baby (Babe) He look like he could use a little taste (A little taste) Don't piss Acey off 'cause you might just get tased Ace V-holes, they for stupid hoes Can't grind all of this here on one of those (Gay) I'm a bad bitch, I need dick, though (Need it) Fuck it up on his dick, though Fuck it up on his dick, though Fuck it up on his dick, though V-holes, they for stupid hoes Fuck it up on his dick, though 2: Ace Fuck him up, fuck him up These hoes watchin', oh, now you wanna tuck it up Save your own life, n---a, you gon have to suck it up Mace lies, snake eyes, you gon' have to loosen up Ace Kahn Bloody Mary Your ass is so fuckin' temporary Yeah, I said it, you're temporary Ass ate just like culinary Ace V-holes, they for stupid hoes Can't grind all of this here on one of those (Gay) I'm a bad bitch, I need dick, though (Need it) Fuck it up on his dick, though Fuck it up on his dick, though Fuck it up on his dick, though V-holes, they for stupid hoes Fuck it up on his dick, though (Marsha) 3: Marsha Let's blow (Let's blow), let's blow (Let's blow) All the hoes give head on the dance floor Bitch, I'm back, bitch, I'm back, brrr All the girl suck dick on the flrrr (Such a hoe) She don't like me, haterrr (Haterrr) A bad bitch got good nerrrves (Good nerves) Fuck with me, stop fucking with herrr (Her) Fuck her, fuck her, fuck herrr (Fuck her) I'm show these dudes I'm a floodrrr Your n---a, I fucked him good Dick twirl (Dick twirl), spit (Spit) Eat my ass (Eat my ass), then switch (Switch) Round one (Round one): mixed (Mixed) If you see your n---a, he a bitch (Stop) Get your own bro (Own bro) Get your man, on bro (On bro) Go on, bitches, fuck on the floor (Floor) Fuck up his dick, though, strip hoes get low Ace V-holes, they for stupid hoes Can't grind all of this here on one of those (Gay) I'm a bad bitch, I need dick, though (Need it) Fuck it up on his dick, though Fuck it up on his dick, though Fuck it up on his dick, though V-holes, they for stupid hoes Fuck it up on his dick, though Ace'' Girl, throw that shit back Trivia * Marsha names various stripping maneuvers as she previously worked as a stripper and is now a Hooters worker.